michael_jacksonfandomcom-20200223-history
Is It Scary
Is It Scary is the fifth song that appears on Michael Jackson's 1998 remix album Blood on the Dance Floor: HIStory in the Mix. It was written for the HIStory album but was cut for unknown reasons. The song is 5 minutes, 40 seconds in length. Date: September 7, 1998 Recorded: 1993 Lyrics Note: Some of these lyrics appear on the Ghosts song. There's a ghost out in the hall Theirs a goul beneath the bed Now it's coming through the walls Now it's coming down the stairs Then there's screaming in the dark Hear the beating of his heart Can you feel it in the air Ghosts be hiding everywhere I'm gonna be Exactly what you wanna see It's you whose haunting me Your warning me To be the stranger In your life Am I amusing you Or just confusing you Am I the beast You visualised And if you wanna to see Eccentrialities I'll be grotesque Before your eyes Let them all materialise Is that scary for you baby Am I scary for you oh Is it scary for you baby Is it scary for you You know the stranger is you Is it scary for you baby There's a creak beneath the floor There's a creak behind the door There's a rocking in the chair But nobody sitting there Their's a ghostly smell around But nobody to be found And a coughin' and a yawnin' Where restless soul's spoke I'm gonna be Exactly what you gonna see So did you come to me To see your fantasies Performed before your very eyes A haunting ghostly treat And spirits dancing In the light But if you came to see The truth the purity It's here inside A lonely heart So let the performance start Is that scary for you baby Am I scary for you oh Am I scary for you baby Am I scary for you So tell me is it scary for you baby So tell me is it crazy for you baby Am I scary for you You know the stranger is you Am I scary for ya Masquerade the heart Is the height of haunting souls Just not what you seek of me Can the heart reveal the proof Like a mirror reveals the truth See the evil one is you Is that scary for you baby Am I scary for you oh Am I scary for you baby Is it scary for you So tell me am I scary for you baby Am I scary for ya baby Is is scary for ya baby Am I scary for you (I don't wanna talk about it) Am I scary for you baby Am I scary for you I'm tired of being abused You know you're scaring me too I see the evil is you Is it scary for you baby No no Trivia *Portions of "Is It Scary" were featured in the 1996 short film Michael Jackson's Ghosts. Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Blood on the Dance Floor songs